Haywire in a Circuit Board
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! OC introduced! When a young woman stumbles upon HoneydewInc, Lalna takes her in. But when another guy comes along, sure enough, a love triangle begins to form… this will be a series, so be expecting more! :D
1. Chapter 1

A young woman raced for her life from two creeper guards. Her foot caught on a root, making her trip. She let out a hefty "Oof!" When she hit the ground. She quickly crawled under a bush.

"You see her?" One of the guards asked the other.

"Um, no, I don't" said the other. The woman let out a silent sigh of relief. When she was certain the guards had left, she got up and walked through the forest.

"My leather jacket is torn up" she said, inspecting the half jacket. She felt a stinging pain in her leg. She gasped in pain and grabbed her leg. "O-oww…" she said, the pain getting greater. She collapsed, not wanting to take the pain anymore.

It took all her strength to crawl a bit more. Her leg left splotches of red stained on the ground. "I-I'm bleeding" she said. Her eye-sight started to get fuzzy, black dots forming on her vision, adding on to the darkness of the night.

She looked up, seeing an orange, yellow, and red light. With the last of her vision, she made out a tall marble building. After that, she blacked out.

Lalna walked around the perimeter of HoneydewInc, looking around. He was glad Sips and Sjin agreed to take down the huge basalt wall. While he was walking, he stumbled across something on the ground. 'Is that a… person?!' He thought in disbelief. 'If it is, then I need to get them to safety' he thought.

He carried the woman to place where him, Honeydew, and Xephos slept. Lalna got one of Honeydews many beds and laid her gently down on it. Just then, Xephos walked in. "Uh, Lalna, who is this?" He pointed to the girl.

"She was passed out." He explained. By the look on Xephos's face, he said pointing outside, "We can't leave her out there! There are billions of skeletons, zombies, and spiders!" He exclaimed. Xephos sighed.

"Fine. But I don't know what Honeydew will think about this" the spaceman said.

"Yaaay!" Said Lalna.

The woman fluttered her eyes open to find herself inside a wooden house. "Where..?" She began, but the same pain in her leg from last night returned. "OW OW OW!" She yelled, clutching it.

"Hey, hey, calm down" said a blonde man. He took her hands off of her leg, starting to dab a wet rag on it. She winced.

"Who are..?" She started, but he finished.

"I'm Lalna" he said. "And you are..?" He said, his teal eyes caring.

"Haywire" she said. Lalna smiled.

"Ok. I think I figured out what's wrong with your leg" he said.

"Yeah, what's up with it?" Haywire asked.

"You twisted it really badly, and fractured it. I think" said Lalna.

"Oh." Said Haywire. 'Probably when I tripped…' she thought.

"Do you know how this may have happened? Did you trip, or what?" Asked Lalna.

"I-I don't know" she lied. 'It's best if he doesn't know how… cause he's just gunna ask more questions' she thought.

"O-ok" said Lalna, getting up off the bed he was sitting on. He held out his hand to her.

"Wanna come out with me? I made a wooden crutch so you don't have to walk on your hurt leg" he said.

"Sure, lets go" Haywire said, getting on the crutch. Lalna held her hand all the way out of the house and to the factory. Sips, Sjin, Xephos, and Honeydew were by the notice board.

"Ok, so today we have to- oh how nice of you to join us Lalna and… girl" said Xephos. Haywire wasn't too happy about that, but she didn't say anything.

"Xephos, this is Haywire." Lalna said, but added in a whisper, "Be gentle with her, her leg is severely hurt". Honeydew nodded.

"I'll be gentle" said Sips, inspecting the woman.

"Uh, hi..?" She said, backing away from Sips a bit. Sjin snickered a bit.

"You just got rejected" said Sjin. Sips looked at him.

"Hey, shut up, will you?" Sips snapped. Sjin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever" he said. Sips snorted.

"Ok, as I was saying…" Xephos started. Haywire wasn't listening. She looked off into the distance, her more black than green eyes looking dazed. She thought about her parents. Memories of her lost family filled her head. 'Mom… dad… Madiea…' she thought sadly.

She remembered what her father told her before he told her to run: "Haywire, listen. I don't have much time left. But you need to get far away from here. We'll be fine". Her eyes teared up a bit thinking about it. That's when she realized Lalna was shaking her shoulder.

"Um, you ok?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah" she said looking at him.

"Your welcome to come with me and Honeydew to work on the egg railway" said Lalna.

"Ok. Sounds exiting" Haywire said, following him to the giant egg that Sjin built.

"Ok, run it again" said Lalna. Haywire pushed the minecart forward, and hurried out to see it go.

"Go, go, go…" Honeydew chanted as it went over the nether portal and then into it. She followed the cart as Lalna hurried inside to catch it. She couldn't help but notice that Lalna was really cute. She shook her head. 'No, I can't have a crush on him…' she thought in dismay.

Lalna came down with a smile on his face. "It works!" He said. Honeydew cheered. Haywire smiled.

"That's awesome!" She said, hugging Lalna. Lalna was taken by surprise. Haywire realized that she did, and pulled away quickly. "Sorry… got a bit carried awa- OW!" She was cut off by her leg hurting.

"Careful!" Said Lalna, helping her by grabbing her hand. Haywire blushed a bit, and surprisingly Lalna did too.

"AWWWWW!" Honeydew squealed. Lalna looked his way.

"What?" He said.

"Oh nothing… it's just that you two look so CUTE TOGETHER!" He squealed. Haywire blushed, and so did Lalna. Haywire giggled, but that giggle turned into a laugh. Lalna joined in. "Why are we laughing?" Asked Honeydew as he let out his laugh: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHOHOHO" witch made Lalna and Haywire laugh even harder.

"So, you guys- what the nether is going on?" Asked Xephos when he walked to the egg.

"N-nothing Xeph" said Lalna, helping Haywire up. She put her arm on the crutch. Honeydew walked to the factory. Lalna sighed.

"So what do you guys do for fun here?" Haywire asked.

"We just sit and talk sometimes" said Lalna.

"Mkay. I'm just gunna go sit down somewhere…" said Haywire.

"N-no! You could… maybe sit and talk with us?" Asked Lalna.

"Ok" said Haywire, following Lalna to the factory.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeek looked behind him to see the rebel skeletons still on his trail. He pulled out his bow and an arrow and shot one. It was cut off from the group, making one less for him to fight. Zeek smirked, taking out another arrow and stopped running. A skeleton shot an arrow, and he dodged quickly.

The skeleton tried to grab another arrow, but Zeek was quicker, and took out another arrow before it got its bony hand on the quiver. He drew back the bow string, then let go. The arrow went through the skull, making it fall to the ground. The other skeletons got the message, and ran away. "You better run!" He called after them, smiling as he said it.

"So, I stab the creeper, but it pulls the sword out of my hand, right? So I-" Sips was telling a story until Haywire interrupted him.

"This is obviously fake! I mean, once you strike a creeper, they explode on contact! The don't go back!" She said, laughing a bit.

"You try making a dramatic creeper story!" Said Sips, glaring at her.

"You're on" she said, smirking.

"Do it then" said Sips, getting in her face a bit.

"Well, I was walking along, minding my own business, right? All of the sudden, a group of creepers surround me. I didn't have any weapons, so the only thing that came in mind was run. But they chased after me, of course. So I run faster. Then… I trip" she said, her eyes widening a bit at the word trip.

"Did you die?!" Asked Honeydew, wanted to know what happens next.

"Nope. I get up and keep running." She said. "End of story" she finished.

"AWW YOU LEFT IT ON A CLIFFHANGER!" Honeydew yelled, throwing his hands up in the air. Haywire shrugged.

"Sorry" she simply said. Honeydew sighed. Xephos laughed as Sjin chuckled. Sips just rolled his eyes. Lalna put his arm around her shoulder.

"Your good" he complimented.

"Thanks" she said. Lalna smiled. Haywire melted at the sight of his warm smile.

Zeek walked along in the forest with an arrow drawn on his bow, in case other rebel skeletons or other monsters wanted to attack him. He turned around, spreading his arms. "COME AT ME, BROS!" He yelled throughout the forest. "That's what I thought" he said more quietly.

He came across a huge marble building with a dwarf head. "PFTT! What kind of noobs live here?!" He wondered, making his way to the building. He looked in through the door to see four men and one woman. He raised one eyebrow. "What's going on here?" He whispered to himself.

He smirked. "Let's crash this party" he said to himself. He opened the door.

Haywire looked over at the door as it opened. "I'm sorry, but, party's canceled!" Zeek said, looking at the people. Xephos stood up, and walked to him.

"Who are you?" He asked, drawing out his sword.

"Hey hey hey, whoa whoa. Whoa." Said Zeek, seeing the sword. "I don't mean you harm" he said. "I'm Zeek, and I need a little help" he finished. Haywire looked over at him. Lalna took his arm off her shoulder.

"What do you need help with?" The spaceman asked.

"I kinda need a place to stay for a few weeks" said Zeek. Xephos turned away to talk to Honeydew. Lets just say that Honeydew was kinda drunk, and his answer to everything was yes.

"YES! You, my friend… can… stay" he said, stumbling over to Zeek. Xephos facepalmed. Haywire laughed at the dwarf. Lalna and Zeek chuckled.

"Thanks" he said, holding up his hand for a high-five. Honeydew missed many times. Haywire snickered.

"He is hilarious when he's drunk! And I haven't been here for even two days!" She said to Lalna. He nodded, smiling. Xephos looked at Zeek. The mentioned man smiled nervously.

The next day, Haywire woke up a bit earlier than everyone else. She walked out the door as quietly as she could, then closed it. She started walking around the factory, looking at all the buildings around it. She felt a bit dizzy. Soon it got so bad she had to lean against a wall.

"What's…" she said, but then, it started.

A young brown haired girl looked up at guard. It 'smiled' down at her. She turned on her heel and walked away. She looked over at all the other children, noticing the difference between her and them. They all looked like the rest of the 'people' here. But not her.

She was half human. They were all full mob.

Haywire snapped back into reality. 'Was that my… past?' She asked herself mentally. She sook her head to clear her mind. She realized that it was sunrise. They guys would be waking up. She raced back to the shed to find that they weren't in there.

"Haywire! There you are!" She heard Lalna call to her. She looked his way.

"Hmm..? Oh hey Lalna" she said. He gestured down to her leg.

"Your, um, leg feeling ok?" He asked her, fixing his googles on the top of his head.

"Yeah… it still stings a bit though" she said, rubbing it gently. Lalna smiled.

"At least it's not, like, a burning sting. Is it?" He asked, concern for the woman coming on his face.

"Nope, just a sting" she said, smiling. Lalna sighed in relief.

"If it was a burning sting, that means it was infected, and that can be life threatening" said Lalna, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Notch! Thanks for telling" she said. 'Lalnas so cute…' she thought, dazed.

"G'morning!" She heard Zeek coming out of the shed. He walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder, knocking Lalnas hand off. Lalna looked at Zeek in question.

"Why'd you…" he started, but was interrupted by Xephos.

"Lalna! There's a problem with the wiring. Somebody messed it up" he said, looking back at Honeydew when he said sombody. The dwarf shrugged.

"Great Notch, what did you do Honeydew?!" He asked, walking to the factory.

"I don't know!" He cried as they went out of earshot.

When he was certain they couldn't hear, Zeek said, "Heyy" smiling in a flirty way.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" Haywire asked, smirking.

"What?! No! Why would I try to flirt with you?" He asked, drawing back a bit.

"Because you put your arm around my shoulder when Lalna had his hand on it" she said, smirking. "And don't think I didn't see that flirty smile" she finished. Zeek sighed.

"Whatever…" he said, walking away. Haywire rolled her eyes slightly, walking to him.

"Hey, we can be friends. It's fine with me" she said.

"Okay… sounds good" said Zeek. Haywire smiled.

"Good. By the way, I'm Haywire." She introduced herself.

"Zeek" he said, holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it. That's when Lalna came back.

"Hey, sorry about that. Honeydew can be real clumsy sometimes" he said, smiling. Haywire let go of Zeeks hand and smiled at Lalna.

"Hmm. He does seem real clumsy" she said. Lalna nodded.

"You have NO idea" he said. Zeek chuckled. Haywire smiled. Lalna walked to her, noticing Zeeks arm was off her shoulder. He put his arm on her shoulder, smiling at her. Zeek frowned at him as Lalna smirked slightly.

"I'm gunna go over here" said Haywire, walking over to a tree. Lalna frowned a bit. Zeek pushed his shoulder. Lalna pushed him back. The scientist mouthed the word: 'Stop' and walked away as Zeek rolled his eyes

Later that night, Lalna thought of the days earlier events with him, Zeek, and Haywire. 'I always feel this weird feeling when I'm around her… could I have a crush on her?' He thought in slight disbelief. He shook his head vigorously. 'No… I can't have a crush on her…' he tried to make himself think he didn't.

'You idiot… you know deep down that you can't really love anyone' his voice mocked him.

'I can do whatever I want, you don't control me!' He snapped back mentally. The voice just chuckled.

'Sure, sure…' it said, then went away. Lalna rolled his eyes and got back to what he was doing.

Lalna's Journal

Date: somewhere near March

Well… it's official. I have a crush on her. But I think another guy likes her too. I hate love triangles… especially when I'm in them. I always lose.

Lalna typed up his journal entry for the day. He thought about the girl he used to have a crush on: Zoeya. He loved her, but she neglected him. Hs enemy, Rythian, of ALL people, also loved her. He glared at the floor in anger.

He shook his head. "I really shouldn't think about that stuff" he said out loud.

Haywire sat on her bed in the work shed, thinking of the earlier events. 'Why do I think he's so cute?! I think I have a crush… but Zeek… he's cute too…' she thought, then shook her head. 'Damn it… I have a crush on both of them…' she thought. 'I can only date on of them…' she thought as she laid down. 'I'm just gunna sleep…' she thought and closed her eyes as the stars shone brightly in the sky.

Zeek kicked a rock across the felid and into the forest. 'That blonde guy better stay out of my way with that girl…' he thought. He shook his head a bit. 'Whatever… I bet he doesn't have a chance with her' she thought with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, finally updated it! Sorry for the wait… second to last chapter, by the way**_

* * *

The next morning, Haywire woke up before everyone else again. 'I'm such an early bird…' she thought, uncovering and getting up. She walked out of the shed. She closed the door ever so quietly, not even the closest zombi could hear it. She walked around the territory, looking at the forest and the giant marble building.

A shadow moved to the right of her vision and she whipped towards it. After that, she wished she hadn't. She came face-to-face with an enderman. "Shit" she said, running back. It teleported in front of her and swatted her on the left side of her face.

She hit the ground hard on her side. She lay there, not making an effort to attack it. The monster made its way to her to finish her off just as she heard a yell from behind it, "Don't you dare touch her!". The enderman turned towards the voice, soon getting hit by an arrow.

"Z-Zeek?" She said, turning her head.

"You okay?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I'm not too sure about my left arm…" she said, just noticing the throbbing in her arm and hand.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked, taking a look at her face.

"Not that cheek. It's the other one that got swat" she said as she put her hand on the left side of her face. When she pulled her hand away, she found it was bleeding.

"You do know you're bleeding, right?" He asked, taking a wad of his gray sleeve and putting it against her face. She winced slightly as Zeek pressed the fabric on her bleeding cuts.

"Yes, I do" she said, smiling a bit. When he pulled his hand back, the bleeding had simmered down.

"Glad your okay" he said as he rubbed her back. She gave him a toothy smile and hugged him.

"Glad you saved me" she said. His face was slightly pink as he hugged her back.

"It's no problem, really" he said. That's when the sun came up to signify dawn. He let go of her quickly and ran under a tree.

"Zeek, what's up?" She asked, following him.

"I… I can't go in the sun…" he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Why?" She asked.

"You won't believe me."

"And what if I will?"

"You wanna know so badly?"

"Yeah, I wanna know"

"I'm the skeleton king" Zeek finished the conversation. Haywire looked surprised at this, her jaw slightly dropped. "Look, if you don't wanna-" he was cut off by her.

"Yes! Another half mob around here… you are half, right?" She asked.

"No. I'm full. I was granted a fleshy body cause I'm the king" he explained.

"Oh. If you dare tell anyone I'm half mob, I'll kill you" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't. Do you mind me asking witch mob?" He asked.

"I don't care. I trust you. And it starts with a c" she said.

"Creeper? Really? You sure as the nether don't look like one" he said, looking at her long brown hair. "Half creepers usually have silver hair" he finished.

"That's somewhat true" she said. Zeek smiled.

"You should get back to the shed. It's dawn" he said. Haywire nodded as she turned and jogged back to the shed. Zeek stayed under the tree, not daring to go into the sunlight.

"Haywire, there you are!" Lalna said as he walked up to the brown haired woman.

"Hey Lalna" she said, smiling. She didn't realize that the cuts were still slightly bleeding.

"You're bleeding!" He said, inspecting the claw marks. "What happened?" He asked.

"Enderman… I didn't realize he was beside me" she said. Lalna sighed in relief.

"Glad you're okay. There's no serious cuts, and that's good" he said, grabbing her hand. Haywire blushed slightly, putting her other hand to her face to hide it.

"Y-yeah" she said, fumbling with her words a bit. Lalna smiled and lead her to the notice board.

"WE NEED TO GET A MOVE ON" they heard Honeydew yelling.

"Y-yeah, that's one way you could put it" Xephos said. "We need other ingredients, like the coca beans and the wheat. Lalna, I assume you have the wheat wired up to the storage place?" The spaceman asked.

"Um, about that… Clucky was flapping around cause she got out of her pin, and messed up the wiring. I have to do it again." The scientist said. Xephos sighed in slight annoyance.

"And why was Clucky out of her pin, Lalna?" The spaceman asked, crossing his arms.

"Well…" said Honeydew, kicking up a bit of dirt. Xephos looked at his friend, his dark blue eyes questioning.

"Honeydew? What did you do?" He asked.

"Um… I accidentally opened her pin… and she flew out…" the dwarf said, looking away from Xephos. The dark haired man facepalmed.

"Well, Lalna, can you do the-" Xephos started, but was interrupted by Lalna.

"I'll work on it, no worries" he said, smiling. Haywire wanted to go with him, but she didn't ask.

"Wait, where's the girl gunna go?" Sips asked.

"I have a name you know" she snapped at him, also glaring at the gray man. Sips rolled his eyes, not caring. Lalna smiled.

"She can come with me, I don't mind" Lalna said. Haywire had to do all she could to not squeal. She glanced over at Zeek in the shadows. He waved at her and smiled. She waved back. Then she noticed her left arm felt stiff. The half-mob ignored it and followed Lalna into the Jaffa Factory. She rolled her shoulder, trying to get the stiffness out.

"You alright?" He asked, looking at her with caring teal eyes.

"Mm..? Yeah, fine" she said, looking at him with green eyes.

"Okay… by the way, I like your eyes" he said. Haywire looked at him in question.

"My eyes..? What's so special about them?" She asked.

"There's more black than green in them, I like it" he said. "Let me carry you to the floor, you don't have a flying ring yet" he said. A slight blush formed on her cheeks but Haywire managed a nod.

"A-alright" she said, putting her arms around his neck. He swept her off her feet (literally) and flew up to the wheat growing floor. When they got up there, her left arm throbbed even worse than that morning. He put her down and she took her arms off his neck. He walked over to the wheat and worked on the wiring.

She wandered around the floor, looking around. The brown headed woman walked to the blonde haired scientist and watched him work. About an hour later, he got up and flipped on the machine. It hummed and wheat started growing. "There we go!" He said. She gave a shy smile.

"That's good" she said, the pain in her arm to great to ignore. She grasped it clenching her hand into a fist.

"You sure you alright? You look like you're hurting" he said, putting an arm around her.

"N-no! My left arm hurts! It was stiff, but I ignored it…" she said, looking away so he couldn't see her blush. Lalna sighed.

"What happened?" He asked, pulling her head up by the chin.

"The enderman… he swatted me… I landed on the arm…" she said. Her face was so close to his, she could feel his breath on her lips and the tip of her nose.

"I'm glad you're okay" he said, leaning in. Her eyes widened as his lips touched hers for a brief moment.

"Y-you…" she started, but Lalna interrupted.

"Yeah. I like you. I hope you know that now. Lets to get your arm patched up" he said, lifting her up again.

That night, Zeek watched everyone go to the shed. He saw Haywire stay close to the blonde one. He noticed then that he had his arm around her. Zeek squinted as they both walked into the shed. When the others went had gone to bed, he saw the blonde man pull her into a loving hug.

"What?!" He asked himself as he walked to the shed. He saw the man walk out of the shed and he tackled him. He let out a grunt and fought back hard. He kicked and threw punches, landing some on his cheek. Zeek pinned him to the ground.

"What do YOU want?!" The scientist asked, glaring at Zeek.

"Stay away from Haywire! She's mine! I saved her from an enderman!" He said.

"Yeah, and great job patching her up! Guess what I did today? I kissed her!" Lalna said, the comeback hitting him hard. Zeek punched Lalna hard. The scientist grunted and let the pain soak in before it faded.

"I can't believe you did that!" The skeleton king said as the blonde man threw him off.

"Really?! If you don't believe me, fine! Don't give a damn!" He yelled, getting up and walking back to the shed.

That morning, Haywire was surprised to find that she was up when everyone else got up.

"Hey guys" she said, her arm feeling a lot better.

"Hi" said Xephos groggily. He shook his head, clearing his mind from sleep. Honeydew was still snoring away in one of his many beds. Lalna woke up with his face sore.

"Oh notch! Lalna, you have a massive bruise on your face!" Sjin said, walking into the room from the other part of the house. Sips follow soon after.

"Hm..? Oh, yeah, I do don't I?" He asked, putting a hand to his throbbing cheek.

"Is that dried blood above your top lip?" Xephos asked, pointing to his own lip to where the blood was. Haywire got up and looked at his face. It looked like he had been punched.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Nothing…" he lied, remembering the fight he and Zeek had the night before.

"Whatever, no one gets something like that in their sleep" Sjin said. Sips sighed, obviously not caring very much.

"Lalna. What happened?" Haywire asked, looking at him with a somewhat stern look in her eyes.

"I… got into a fight… nothing major…" he said, looking down.

"A fight? With who or what?" Sips asked, looking interested now.

"Zeek, or whatever his name is" he said, deciding to leave out their conversation. Haywire's eyes widened slightly.

"You got in a fight with him? Over what?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Nothing, it's stupid" Lalna said, getting out of bed. Haywire rolled her eyes, getting off her bed. That's when Honeydew snorked awake.

"WHA- oh, morning" he said, looking around. Haywire put on her half leather jacket and walked out of the shed. Lalna put on and buttoned up his lab coat and followed her.

That day, they didn't really do anything. Just messed around and had fun. Haywire went outside to see Zeek after a while. When she reached him under a tree, he just looked at her. "Did you seriously kiss him?" He asked.

"M-maybe…" she said, looking at the ground.

"I have to tell you something…" he said, lifting her chin up.

"What is it?" She said, his eyes looking into hers. He leaned down and kissed her before saying: "I love you"

"I- I…" she started, but couldn't finish.

"Run away with me. Please, Haywire." He said, pulling her into a hug. She broke it quickly, though, looking confused.

"I don't know what to think… Lalna kissed me, them you kissed me, you and him basically said the same thing to me, I don't- I'm just so confused!" She yelled out, a low, hissing noise coming from her next.

"Whoa, you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just frustrated, and don't touch me!" Haywire half snapped. Zeek drew back.

"Okay, okay" he said, backing to the trunk of the tree and leaning on it. "Are you mad?" He asked after the hissing had stopped.

"No… not at all!" She said, crossing her arms. That's when she noticed the sun was setting. "I'm going back" she said, turning on her heel and walking back to the shed.

"We're finding her tonight. This won't be put off anymore, my people. She's a descraice to this tribe!"

"A descraice!"

"She doesn't deserve to live!"

"Doesn't deserve!"

"Nothing will stand in our way!"

"Nothing!"

Rows upon rows of creepers cheered in their language as their leader looked down upon them. "Now, go, guards! Catch her!" He yelled as four guards ran out in search of the person they were after: Haywire.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Final chapter!**_

* * *

'Zeek or Lalna… Lalna or Zeek… Notch damn it!' Haywire thought, wishing she would've just stayed under the bush, or let the guards catch her. Just something… anything… so shouldn't have gotten into this mess. The green-eyed woman got up and walked to the shed and leaned against it. She wanted to talk to someone, but she couldn't think of who. She spotted Xephos and she walked over to him. "Hey Xeph" she said, stopping beside him.

"Mm..? Oh, hey" he said, rubbing his eyes. "Why don't you talk with Lalna?" He asked, lifting up a crate of something.

"Well… I have a problem. Could you, maybe help me with it?" She asked, following him as he walked to the factory.

"Sure, what's the problem?" He asked, his voice straining as if the parcel were heavy.

"Two people like someone… and that someone likes both of them, but doesn't know who to pick to love… what should-" she started, but was interrupted near the end.

"Follow your heart. Zoeya had the same problem with Lalna and Rythian" he said, setting the crate down at the entrance to the factory.

"Okay… thanks, I guess" she said, then walked away. Xephos smiled as he watched her walk away.

Lalna sighed as he put a screw into a machine. All he could think about was Haywire. Every time he tried to get her out of his head, he thought of the time he had kissed her. He had wanted to kiss her again, but she pulled away too quickly. He wished he had her here with him, watching him work…

Lalna got up and dusted his hands off. "Repairing is so easy" he said, smiling. He flew down to the bottom level and walked out of the building.

"Lalna, gimme a hand with this?" Xephos said, trying to hold a crate of something.

"Yeah" the scientist said, walking to the spaceman. He grabbed the other end of the crate and helped Xephos carry it into the factory. "Damn, what's in this thing, rocks and machine blocks?" Lalna commented, putting the crate down in the building.

"No, Ravs gave us some stuff. I think it's beer or something like that" Xephos said. "Hey, could I borrow that crowbar?" He asked. Lalna nodded and got out the crowbar, handing it to the brown haired man. "He said- it would be- strong stuff" he continued talking as he grunted, making an effort with the crowbar. Lalna nodded.

"Ah" he said, starting to think about Haywire again.

"Something bothering you?" Xephos asked, lifting off the top of the crate.

"No" Lalna simply said, looking at the ground.

"Something is, I can tell. What's up?" The spaceman asked, looking at his friend.

"Notch, I can't stop thinking about her!" Lalna said, putting his hands on his head.

"Who? Haywire? You like her or something?" Xephos asked, his dark blue eyes unblinking.

"Kinda…" Lalna said, kicking at thin air. Xephos smiled.

"Ikkle Lalniekins has a crush!" He said in a sweet voice. Lalna rolled his eyes.

"I've had a crush before… she just chose someone else…" he said. Xephos nodded.

"Ah. But I'll make sure of it you get her this time" he said, smiling. Lalna smiled back.

"Thanks, Xeph. I can do it myself, I'm not a babby" he said. Xephos nodded, hauling out a barrel. Lalna sighed and walked out. He looked at the sky to see the sun dipping below the horizon.

Haywire sighed, looking around. She felt comfortable in the dark, like she belonged there. She picked up a rock, throwing it up and down in her hand before throwing it into the woods. It bounced off something, something that rose out of the bushes, looking at her with unmistakeable silver hair and black eyes. Her eyes widened as she started backing away.

"Oh, no you don't!" Said one of them, lunging forward and grabbing her by the waist. She let out an earsplitting scream that could be heard from a mile away.

Lalna bolted awake, woken up by a scream. He looked out the window. What he saw scared him to death. He saw two men, both about the same size, but bigger than him, had Haywire by the waist. He jumped out of bed and ran out of the shed, speeding towards them. "Let go of her!" He yelled, tackling the nearest one, the one that had her mouth covered.

"Lalna!" She screamed, struggling against the one that had her waist. That's when Zeek ran out of the trees, punching the one that had her in the face. It growled, hissing and flashing slightly. Zeek got out his bow while Lalna tussled with one on the ground. He pulled back his bow after he got an arrow on it and, careful not to shoot the girl, shot an arrow that headshot the guard.

"Headshot" he said, getting out another arrow. Lalna, on the other hand, was bleeding and starting to get the lower hand in his fight. That's when the four others ran out of the shed.

"What the shit?!" Xephos yelled, looking at the fighting going on and Haywire struggling against the guard. Sips and Sjin were too tired to say anything, and Honeydew didn't say anything at all, just widened his eyes. The guard holding Haywire tried to make a break for the woods, but Zeek stopped him.

"Why do you want her?" He asked, readying his bow.

"She's a fugitive! We've been searching for her" the guard said, tears streaking down her face. Lalna and the guard stopped fighting to listen.

"I know someone better than her you can have" he said, his voice not cracking at a single word. He put his bow down and walked to him. "I'm the skeleton king. I was granted a body like this because I'm the king. Now, me or her?" Zeek asked, his eyes unblinking. Haywire shook her head rapidly, but when the guard dropped her, he grabbed Zeek's arm roughly.

"No!" She screamed, reaching out her hand and trying to grab his wrist, but Zeek shook his head glumly. Lalna and the other guard stopped fighting by now, and the guard made his way to the other. He grabbed Zeek's other arm just as roughly as his friend did as Lalna got up, his blood leaving red stains on the ground. The blonde crouched beside the shaken-up woman, putting his arm around her. Haywire threw her arms around Lalna, not wanting to watch the guards drag her friend away.

Lalna hugged her tightly, putting her head in the crook of his neck. Before the guards dragged him away, Lalna saw that Zeek was mouthing something to him. It looked like: 'Take care of her'. Lalna nodded to show him he had saw. He felt his shoulder slowly getting wet. He watched the guards pull the skeleton king into the forest, Zeek not fighting, but not cooperating, either.

"C'mon. Lets get back to the shed" Lalna said, getting up.

"Can you carry me?" She asked, looking up at him with sad green eyes. Lalna gave her a comforting smile and lifted her up bridal style.

"Sure" he said, carrying her back to the shed, and away from the forest.


End file.
